His Face
by spottedhorse
Summary: Lying in bed with his wife and son, he thinks about what he sees. Just a littel fluff. Guess who it is?


It's amazing, he thought, how you can look into the face of your child and see your past and your future all rolled into one. As he lay ther in awe of his son, he thought he saw a little bit of his own mother; nothing too obvious, just something in his smile, his laughter that brought her to mind. And when the boy turned his head...that was Father's way; a mannerism long shoved to the back that suddenly springs into the forefront of his memory. The way the boy tilts his head, asking a question without ever speaking; that was him, he recognized. But his son wasn't just his. He was a part of her too, and so her past was there also. The set of his jaw, most definately belonged to her. The way the boy stood, defying anyone to argue with him when he knew he was right, and at his age he always thought he was right, belonged to his maternal grandfather. His grandmother was there too, in his gentle way of nailing home the truth.

Yeah, the son was a product of his parent's past. But it was his future that his father was considering now because at least for the next few years, their futures would be intimately entwined. Not that they weren't already; 'two peas in a pod,' she had called them just the other day. Father and son had been romping on the floor when she had walked into the room, causing them both to stop and watch her. The boy had been fascinated with her from his first day in this world. The father had been fascinated for a much longer time than that. She was so beautiful, quite simply the center of their universe.

Their friends often laughed and teased about the change that had come over him when he'd finally found the courage to tell her what he felt and asked her to complete him. That's what she did, he knew; complete him. Without her, he would be only half a man because a part of his heart and soul would be empty. But she had agreed to fill the voids and his life had really begun. Then, by some miracle, this little almalgemation of their existance came into being. And now his heart and soul were not only full, they were overflowing. Everyday was a new beginning, a new experiment...a new discovery. And he was young again. The world was a beautiful place again. The future had possibilities again.

Her looked from her face, his bright star around which he orbited, to the little face that was sleeping between them; the little satellite that orbited around him as he orbited her. Yeah, his past and his future and all that he ever really needed or wanted was in this relatively small square of a bed, where he could watch them, touch them, and love them.

And as he looked at his sleeping son, he wondered what the future might hold for him, long after the parent's were gone. What would he do in life? Who would he be? Would he stumble in darkness, alone as his father had done for so many years? Or would he stride through life, grabbing happiness at every opportunity like his mother? Would he be a ghost in the room or a god that everyone worshipped? Perhaps he would be a blend, making his journey through life a bit easier to handle than it had been for either parent.

Yeah, as he looked at the face of his son, he saw their past and their future. And he saw them both in his features. The red tint of her hair blended into the curls of his to create a sandy mop on the smaller head. Thankfully he had his mother's nose but she had been delighted to see his father's eyes on the small face. The boy's smile played between the two parents, sometimes shining as his mother's smile shone and sometimes smirking in his father's fashion. His tiny fingers were hers too, not chubby ones like his own. And he had her grace of movement, thank god...in a boyish way though. Maybe he would actually be good at sports.

Life was good just now. He could die at that moment and be a happy man. But then again, he couldn't; he had too much to live for. He wanted to see the future play out...to be a part of it. Before her...before them, his life had merely been an existance. But as he looked from his sun to his moon, he felt so much more; so much, in fact, that his heart swelled, as did his eyes with tears of joy that crept down his cheeks. Yeah, he thought, it's amazing what you see when you look into the face of your child.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So, did you guess who they are? LOL. Please review.


End file.
